


Night Before Battle

by NoWaifuNoRaifu



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Even I don't know if its a happy end or not, I'm making myself sad with this, M/M, Save my Soul - Freeform, im not sure, porn with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWaifuNoRaifu/pseuds/NoWaifuNoRaifu
Summary: How the Warden and Zevran spent the night before the Final Battle





	Night Before Battle

The night before the final battle, in the Redcliff castle. The warden and his companions have come to fight to Archdemon, only to find the horde Archdemon was leading is headed to the Denerim, they will be in the capital in 2 days. The army, Warden and his friends must be headed to the capital city as soon as possible. Though they have been given this night to rest as their as if this was their final rest.  
The Warden had also learned why was the Grey Wardens necessary to slain the Archdemon. And that if he was the one to make the final blow, he wouldn't come back from the battle. He had no heart to tell about this to Zevran, knowing that the elf would only be worried.  
How he met Zevran was a rather weird beginning for a love story yet they have grown to more than like each other's company, Warden now refuses to take the earing off unless he was sleeping. The Warden had experienced love a few times before but none were close to what he was feeling for the elf. It was relieving to know that the elf was feeling the same way.  
Now they were in the room given to the Warden for the night, their armors and weapons were on the ground, the elf was pinned against the wall, enjoying the lips of his lover as he made his usual snarky comments about how the other male seemed to be really impatient and touchy today. The Warden didn't talk much, making sure he wouldn't forget the feeling of Zevran's skin under his hands. He eventually pulled away from the other's lips and took his hand, leading him to the bed. Zevran laid down with the Warden, pulling him into another kiss. Even though the other didn't talk about this, he could feel he was touching and kissing him as if this would be their last time. He would be lying if he didn't say he was worried as well, they were going to face the horde and the Archdemon, anyone that didn't worry would be a fool to do so. His thoughts were interrupted as if realized the Warden took their last pieces of clothing, leaving them naked once again. The Warden started to kiss his neck, his hands caressing Zevran's thighs slowly before finding their way between his legs. He started to stroke the elf, enjoying the soft moans the elf was letting out at the moment. He leaned in again, kissing him deeply once again before he wetted his fingers with his spit, starting to prepare the elf. Zevran could feel the fingers inside of him, he didn't bother holding his voice back, also starting to acknowledging this might be their last time together. He let the Warden do what he wanted. Eventually Warden was done preparing his lover, he entered him slowly, moaning with the elf as he felt his insides surrounding him once again. Zevran wrapped his arms around the Warden, pulling him as close as possible as the other male started to thrust into him, going slow for start unlike usual. They enjoyed each other's company for a long time before falling asleep, arms wrapped around each other.  
The morning was soon to come and only the Maker would know if they will survive or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... thank you for reading I hope it didn't suck Too much.


End file.
